


Skulk

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-03
Updated: 2004-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday Community</a>. Prompt was word of the day.</p></blockquote>





	Skulk

He melted into the shadows, staying out of her sight, but close enough that her perfume, her soap, her sweat danced over his tongue He wondered what it would be like to talk to her, to look unguardedly at her, to hold her hand. He sighed, pushing away his fantasies. The only thing that would happen if they ever actually met would be a swift stake to the heart.

She quickly took down three newly risen vamps, kicking, punching, dusting. He couldn't imagine her ever needing his help, but just in case he would keep tracking her in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Open on Sunday Community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was word of the day.


End file.
